


Closet

by blxez



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Crack, Gay Richie Tozier, Gay Stanley Uris, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22578586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blxez/pseuds/blxez
Summary: Richie comes out
Relationships: Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris
Kudos: 14





	Closet

Richie looked nervously at Stan, who calmly watched the sky trough his binoculars, wondering if he should tell him. Stan was his best friend, he deserved to know and he'd most likely accept him, right?

Deep down Richie knew all of the losers were pretty okay with that type of stuff, but the feeling that they'd laugh at him and call him slurs like Bowers and the other kids at school kept bugging him. And what confirmation did Richie have that Stan would be okay with that? What made him sure that Stan wouldn't just roll his eyes and call him a slur like everyone else did?

No, he was brave, he could do this! And if Stan called him a slur Richie would just tell him to go fuck off, it was _that_ easy (or at least Richie thought).

“Hey, Stan—”

“Richie, I swear, if you interrupt one more time to say you pissed in a synagogue I will rip you fucking face apart.”

“It's not that, I swear.”

Stan seemed thrown off by Richie's seriousness and even a little worried, giving the boy in front of him his full attention.

“I'm—,” Richie hesitates, breathing slowly and trying to gain the courage to spit the words he wanted to say for so long, “I'm gay.”

“Me too, you ain't special,” Stan said, rolling his eyes and giving his attention back to his binoculars.


End file.
